


When Bucky Met Bueller

by SherlockianSyndromes



Series: Prompt Fills 2018 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ferrets, Gen, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/SherlockianSyndromes
Summary: Shuri asked Bucky if he wanted a therapy animal, but he didn't think she was serious.





	When Bucky Met Bueller

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for a prompt fill on the LJ community [comment_fic](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/906678.html). The prompt was _Marvel Cinematic Universe, Any, bonding with a therapy animal_.

When Shuri asked Bucky if he wanted an animal companion for therapeutic purposes, he had shrugged and kept on walking.

_“If you were to have such an animal, what would you want?”_

_“I don’t know, Shuri. A ferret?”_

He’d been kidding, of course. Well, half kidding. But Shuri had smiled, and Bucky should have known better than to trust her when she smiled like that and casually changed the subject.

While Bucky had been training with Steve, _someone_ had seized the opportunity to set up a cage in Bucky’s quarters and fill it with animal bedding. Inside of the cage was a food dish, a water dish, a few plastic toys, and a separate compartment off to the side. Bucky peered inside the compartment and saw a creature curled up. Its head rested on a small pillow.

“Hello, new friend,” Bucky whispered. The animal lifted its head and looked in Bucky’s direction. It slunk out into the open and peered up at Bucky, its eyes both tentative and curious.

It really was a ferret. The fur on its legs was black, and its upper body was colored tan. The pattern on its face was different than the ferret pictures Bucky had seen on the internet. Instead of a pink nose, the nose snuffling in Bucky’s direction was black, and it stood out from the white fur surrounding it.

Bucky did nothing but stare at the ferret, so it immediately got bored and waddled over to its food dish and began to munch on a piece of dry kibble. Since its attention was elsewhere, Bucky took a moment to look for any other new additions to his room.

On his bed, resting on his pillow, he found a note along with a book titled _Ferrets For Dummies_. Bucky rolled his eyes and began reading the note.

_Sergeant Barnes:_

_Here is the ferret you informally requested. I have provided reading material on how to care for it, as well as replacement bedding, cleaning supplies, and dry food. If you check in your refrigerator, you will find a couple of jars of baby food. In my research, I found that pureed meat is considered a treat. Perhaps you could use it when you initially try to bond with him._

_It_ is _a him, by the way. I’ve named him Ferret Bueller, but call him whatever you wish._

_I earnestly hope that he brings you joy and comfort, Bucky._

_~Shuri_

Bucky set the book and the letter back on his bed and went over to the small refrigerator. He opened it, revealing bottled water and protein shakes and, just as Shuri said, a few jars of baby food. Bucky picked one up and looked at the ingredients - all that was in the jar was pureed chicken and chicken broth.

 _Yum,_ Bucky thought. _Oh well, to each his own._

Bucky walked back over toward the cage and set the jar of baby food down next to it. Bueller had finished eating and was now nosing a hollow, plastic ball that held a jingling bell. He looked up at Bucky with his dark eyes and took a few steps toward the door of the cage.

“Hi...Ferret Bueller. I’m Bucky.”

Bucky unhooked the latch to the cage door and opened it up. He held out his hands, expecting the ferret to crawl into them. But Bueller just peeked his head out of the cage and stared at him.

_Maybe I should have looked at the book._

Bueller stood on the cage door and made careful steps onto the table the cage sat on. He went straight toward the jar and started to smell it.

“Ah, I see. The way to your heart is through your stomach.” Bucky picked up the jar with slow movements, as to not startle his new friend into hiding under the nearest piece of furniture. He twisted the lid, heard a satisfying _pop_ , unscrewed the lid and set it aside. Bucky sat the jar in front of Bueller and swore he could see the ferret’s eyes light up.

The aroma coming from the jar was definitely...meaty.

Bueller slurped away at the contents of the jar and seemed distracted enough, so Bucky took the chance to reach out and pet his new therapy animal.

Later that evening, Shuri received a message on her phone from Sergeant Barnes. Attached was a picture of Bucky with Ferret Bueller sitting on his shoulder. Both of them seemed to be smiling.

Under the photo, he’d written: _I think he likes being called Bueller. Thanks, Shuri._

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I have a lot of emotions about Bucky Barnes that I didn't know about...?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
